


Loyalty

by Missy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Moving In Together, Slice of Life, Trick or Treat: Treat, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Sir Didymus and Ambrosius move in with Hoggle.  It's an adjustment for the solitary, formerly friendless Hoggle - who also must adjust to the fact that his abode now has an unusually high number of visitors.





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).

Three weeks after he had moved in, Hoggle was still adjusting to Sir Diddymus’ presence. Or more precisely, to the presence of his steed.

“Oh no, I am not a steed sort of goblin,” he declared on the first day, as Sir Diddymus crossed the threshold of his humble abode astride Ambrosius with a small napsack, and then set about adding his small possessions to the scheme of Hoggle’s carefully arranged refuge.

“Give it time! Why, soon the two of you will become bosom chums,” said Sir Diddymus. 

“Could it be done with less slobber?” Hoggle was unsure of that statement. In fact he wasn’t entirely sure if he had it cut out to be anyone’s bosom chum.

“Slobber’s part of what makes Ambrosius charming!” said Sir Diddymus.

And as time passed, and the leaves were painted red and gold and purple in the garden of the Goblin King (and Hoggle had to double the strength in his can of spray, as fall was the fairies’ breeding season) he was not entirely used to the dog.

It wasn’t that Ambrosius was a bad sort. He rolled over to be petted, did tricks, ate his food and drank his water, just like a dog should do. He also stole food straight from the plate.

Sir Diddymus – forever on a quest – had a tendency to bring back the strangest lot of creatures for high tea or lunch.

There was that little worm fella and his very tall wife, who always brought snacks with them when they came. There was always a couple of new people.

And then there was Ludo – too big to fit into the house, he sat outside, saying “Good stew!” and “Ambrosius good friend!” They were everywhere all the time.

But thing changed when Hoggle felt a soft and very furry head come to rest upon his knee during the evening meal. And without thinking he began to pat Ambrosious’ head. Even fed him some scraps of meatloaf.

It took Hoggle a few weeks to realize he was…happy about it! 

He had friends and his life wasn’t too dull. While they were noisier and didn’t give him an inch of privacy, they also cared about how he felt and how he was doing. 

He finally had more than one friend. And it wasn’t as terrible as it might have been.


End file.
